


misery

by moxyphinx



Category: The Band's Visit - Yazbek/Moses
Genre: Gen, i stole a lyric from one of her songs for this, if you're looking for something depressing you've come to the right place, moxy phinx (living up to the username), sad? sad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxyphinx/pseuds/moxyphinx
Summary: the first few lines are borrowed from moxy phinx's "chanson"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	misery

have you ever noticed how  
misery  
brings a welcome relief from  
monotony?

for years,  
nothing had ever happened  
in this desert town. 

it was the same group of people,  
carrying out the same tasks,  
drinking the same cheap wine every night.  
(some more than others)

the band came  
and everything changed

well, nothing really changed.

it was still the same people  
with the same jobs,  
drinking their cheap wine  
(maybe a little more now)

but there was an emptiness  
to the town  
that seemed foreign

it was emptier than usual

the band had brought  
nothing with it,

but they had left  
a whole world behind

a world full of souls  
living in misery,  
their monotony disrupted

friends departed

lovers abandoned

promises of a return,  
but they knew it would never happen

the records on dina's shelf  
once played to exhaustion  
were now collecting dust

the rock posters in papi's room  
had been replaced with jazz

iris and itzik had empty places  
set at their dining table

tzachi no longer remained  
by the telephone day and night  
but visited daily anyway

sami had kept his distance  
from the cafe,  
not wanting to be victim  
to another of its owner's glares

 _misery sucks,_  
thought dina.  
_but at least i have something  
to hold on to._

the paint on park bench,  
previously uninhabited,  
was becoming chipped with use.

dina spent most of her evenings there  
not really looking at anything,  
content to watch sand blow across the road.

yes, misery was a terrible feeling  
one that dina had grown numb to over the years,  
but it was better than the quotidian boredom  
that infected the town.

if she was to be miserable,  
she was thankful   
she had the memories  
he left behind  
that would replay  
in her mind

for the rest of her life


End file.
